my life
by Fi.A.K love
Summary: Akashi hanya tidak ingin merasa sendirian lagi. hanya itu. GK pandai buat summary


Siapa yg tidak tau seorang Akashi Seijurou?

Siapa yg tidak tau akan kemampuan seorang Akashi?

Ya , semua orang tau akan hal itu .

Yg mereka tidak tau adalah apa yg Akashi Seijurou rasakan selama ini .

Pernahkah mereka berpikir,

Seorang Akashi Seijurou apa memiliki beban?

Tentu saja jawabannya hanya mereka saja yg tau .

* * *

**_koroko no basket milik_**

**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_**summary: **ia hanya tidak ingin sendirian lagi hanya itu saja_.

* * *

Apa kah mereka tidak tau beban apa saja yg di pikul oleh Seijurou?

Di tuntut untuk selalu sempurna.

Ketua OSIS yg selalu di limpahkan berbagai tugas.

Ketua basket yg di berikan tugas lebih dari sekedar kapten tim .

Apa kalian tau rasanya?

Derita yg selama ini Akashi lalui mungkin tidak ada apa-apa nya dengan kalian yg tidak pernah merasakan nya.

Awalnya semua masih bisa Akashi lalui . Namun, kita semua tau, bahwa Akashi hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yg suatu saat nanti akan hancur juga .

Namun , kenyataan pahit ia dapat .

Orang-orang yang selama ini Akashi anggap seorang teman kini telah berubah.

Mereka pergi menjauh dari nya, mereka meninggalkan nya.

Ia yg tidak ingin merasakan kesepian lagi, ia yg tidak ingin merasakan rasanya kehilangan lagi kini merasakannya.

Dan di saat itu kepribadian nya yg lain mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya .

Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan teman-temannya.

(Ya itu yg ia rasakan)

Namun ia sendiri terus mengurung diri dan membiarkan kepribadian nya yang lain mengontrol tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana ia di kalahkan untuk pertama kalinya .

* * *

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, ia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu .

Ia telah kalah .

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami kekalahan.

Rasanya sakit namun lega di saat yang bersamaan .

Akashi rasanya ingin tetap berada di tempat ini selama nya .

Ia tidak ingin melihat respon ayah nya seperti apa saat mendengar ia telah kalah.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus pulang maka itulah yang Akashi lakukan pulang kerumahnya yang berada di Tokyo .

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Akashi tersentak saat ayahnya sudah menunggu nya di ruang tengah .

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingan mu."

Akashi kembali tersentak ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, "maaf tou-san kami kalah dari seirin-"

Plak!

Akashi jatuh terduduk di lantai akibat tamparan ayahnya .

Akh jadi ini resikonya?

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga Seijurou!"

Akashi hanya menunduk.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya berhenti bermain basket!"

Akashi terbelalak dan langsung menatap ayahnya itu , "ta-"

"Siapa yang mengajarkan mu untuk membantah hah!!"

Akashi kembali menunduk .

"Mulai sekarang kau akan belajar lebih ketat lagi dan saat kenaikan mu ke kelas dua kau akan langsung di pindahkan ke Amerika mengerti!"

"... Ha-ha'i."

"Kembali kemarmu!" Sentak sang ayah dan Akashi langsung saja berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu nya .

Akashi jatuh terduduk ia ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

_"Kenapa kau tidak lawan?"_

"..."

_"Kau bisa melawan jika kau mau ... Seijurou."_

"Itu percuma."

"_Kondisi mental mu semakin tertekan.. a-"_

"Aku baik baik saja kau tak perlu melakukan nya "

"_Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu."_

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar suara kepribadian nya dan tanpa sadar ia pun terlelap dalam posisi kaki menekuk .

Ke esokan nya Seijurou melakukan aktivitas nya dengan biasa , belajar dengan guru privat yang sangat menyebalkan , membaca buku bisnis dan sebagainya.

Akashi bahkan melupakan waktu istirahat, tidur juga makan nya.

Ia bahkan tak sempat untuk memegang ponselnya .

"Hah.." Akashi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur .

"_Kau terlalu memaksakan diri_."

"Aku tau."

"_Kau harus berhenti Seijurou_."

"Jika itu kulakukan maka aku akan menanggung beban yang lebih besar lagi."

Hening .

Seijurou Tersenyum lalu ia mengambil ponselnya .

"Ne .. Boku."

" _... Ya?"_

"Kira-kira jika aku pergi apa yang akan terjadi?"

"_Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu ore!"_

Seijurou hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia tertidur .

Tanpa sadar seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan memandang nya dengan senyum sedih di wajah orang tersebut.

"Gomen Seijurou."

* * *

Berita ini sangat mengejutkan semua pihak .

Berita dimana seorang Akashi Seijurou telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Di kabarkan bahwa Akashi Seijurou menjadi korban tabrak lari saat dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah makan .

Berita ini sungguh memukul banyak pihak.

Terutama pihak keluarga , Rakuzan juga Kisedai.

Bahkan para kisedai tidak percaya akan berita ini .

Mereka menganggap kabar ini hanya sebagai lelucon belaka , namun apa mau di kata .

Bahwa berita ini adalah nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar lelucon .

Karena ..

Mana ada orang yang ingin bermain-main dengan kematian?

* * *

"Emm di mana aku?"

Seijurou terus berjalan di ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Akashi Seijurou."

Akashi mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya , ia segera menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut namun yang ia dapatkan hanya lah ruang kosong.

"Di mana aku?"

Hanya suara angin bertiup lembut saja yang menjawab pertanyaan sang pewaris tunggal Akashi tersebut.

"Kau sudah banyak berjuang..."

Akashi mengeryit bingung .

"Kau tak perlu takut , anggap saja ini sebagai Hadiah dari kami."

Belum sempat Akashi membuka suara kegelapan sudah kembali menelan nya.

* * *

Seijurou perlahan membuka kedua matanya .

"Engghh."

"Nii-san."

Mengerjabkan matanya , pandangan nya masih buram namun beberapa detik setelah ia bisa melihat keadaan dengan jelas ia merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat pada dirinya.

"Syukurlah."

Seijurou sedikit menunduk untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut .

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang , kemudian pemilik rambut yang senada dengan rambutnya itu kembali memeluk nya.

"Okaeri ... Nii-san."

Akashi terdiam di tempat.

**Fin**.

Yo bagaimana? Baperkah? Puaskah?

Saya pikir cukup sulit menemukan cerita tentang kehidupan Akashi .

Kebanyakan nya xReaders ya kan?

Dan saat ini saya lagi sukanya ke karakter Akashi .

Bagaimana nya , gini saya sebenarnya lagi mencari cerita kehidupan Akashi .

Namun bukan Akashi versi bokushi melainkan versi oreshi .

Kira-kira apa ada**_? _**

Saya cuman menemukan 3 untuk saat ini .

Ok see you again .


End file.
